


It's Harder Than It Looks

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: "Please? It's been six months!"





	It's Harder Than It Looks

"Please? It's been six months!" Andy begged.

"Cookie... It's been six months for a reason." Patrick touched Andy's sore, stretched stomach. "We aren't scening."

"It doesn't have to be a scene..." He pouted, grabbing Patrick's hand. "It can be quick and messy and just like when we started in high school."

"I'm not fucking you, period. Too dangerous."

"Actually, Trick... It's not." Brendon had walked in to see if they needed anything. "As long as you're not rough, it won't hurt him or the babies. And there's always oral... If I remember correctly, you used to love making Andy whimper when you flicked your tongue just so..." He tapped the top of his bottom lip with his tongue and then smacked it to the top of his upper lip.

"I... I want to but I'm scared..." Patrick looked mournful. It was true. He loved giving Andy head.

"What happened to him being treated like a god? If he wants it, give it. Or I will." Brendon had a adopted a much more serious tone than his eyes.

Patrick chuckled and ducked his head, then looked him over. "Okay. I'll do it. But then I want you-" he glared pointedly at Brendon- "in your room, ready for a scene." He looked at Andy. "If you're okay with me scening with him..."

"If I get off I don't care." Andy sounded desperate.

Patrick looked at Brendon. After the taller man left, he pulled Andy's pants down and knelt between his legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Y... Yes. Please, Patrick." Andy looked so patient, so beautiful, that Patrick had to give.

He lowered his head and licked the tip, revelling in the moan dropped from Andy's lips. Six months was way too long.

Patrick held Andy's thighs, squeezing and leaving bruises that Andy would have for weeks. He kissed the tip and pulled it into his mouth. As he swirled his tongue around, he dipped, and Andy gripped the headboard to avoid pressing Patrick down. After all, Patrick was still in charge.

Patrick licked the underside of Andy's length, then took him in all the way. He swallowed deeply around the mother to be, then pulled back up to just the tip. His tongue lapped at Andy's slit, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his body.

"F... Fuck... Fuuccckkkk..." Andy whimpered. "Thank you so much... Ah!"

Patrick pressed his tongue inward, loving the cry it took from his lover. He swirled his tongue, then spiraled it down to the base. He inched his way back up slowly, pulling his lips so that they left traces of notenoughtoomuch senstation. He popped off with a loud pop and put the tip of his tongue on the underside of Andy's head, looking up innocently at Andy.

With a rush, Andy remembered all the sinful things he'd done with this man. He had no right to look like a blushing virgin while eating, no,  _devouring_ Andy's lollipop.

He moaned out exactly that in his head as Patrick sucked him down and snaked his way around. He was supposed to be large and in charge, and here he was giving head like it was a rare treat he had an addiction to.

He did it well, and Andy was cumming in his mouth before long. Patrick neither spit nor swallowed as he wiped Andy up, then headed down to see Brendon.

Andy could only imagine what he was up to.


End file.
